Summer Love
by ForeverLove21
Summary: Max is the rich kid that spends her summers with different guys, but every summer she searches for the same one. The dark haired, dark eyed boy that saved her as a child. Will this be the summer that changes her life, or will it all be forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, how ya doin? Well, 2nd story, and as always criticism is welcome, and apreciated. Tell me if you like it, or dont. Ideas are always welcome :)))**

**Disclaimer - JP owns not me**

Chapter 1

A life isn't worth living if you don't try. I mean, what's the point if you don't care? Maybe that's the reason I wanted to jump. Maybe that's the reason I didn't want to live. I was done trying. I'm not really a firm believer in God, but I do believe in fate and destiny and all that crap.

As I stood on the edge of the rock and looked into the crashing waves I thought of what it would be like to die. Now, I'm not crazy depressed or anything I'm just…alone. My father is never home and I don't know my mother. I came here thinking I wouldn't be returning home, but something about the jump made me take a step back. I couldn't die, but it seemed easier. I looked out to the horizon and saw the sun rising. The breathtaking beauty of the orange fading into the dark of the quickly fading night made me think. Light really does overcome the darkness. I couldn't do it, there's no way. I turned to walk back home, but me being a klutz I slipped, and fell.

I hit the water and my lungs suddenly felt restricted. The salt water burned my eyes and I felt myself hit the rocks. The last thing I remember was the boy, the dark haired, dark eyed boy that pulled me from the depths of the water. I fell unconscious and when I woke up the dark haired boy was kneeling next to me. He smiled and said, "You okay?" I nodded. Other than the painful bump on my head I felt pretty good. I nodded slowly and he said, "Uh, good. Need a lift home?"

"Uh, no I can walk," I said trying to stand up, only to stumbled and have the mysterious boy catch me.

"I'm giving you a ride." He wrapped his arm around my waste and guided me to a golf cart. "I'm Nick by the way."

"Max…" I said slowly.

As Nick drove me back in his golf cart, I found out that he's a year older than me. He has a twin brother Jeff, but you wouldn't know it because they look so different. His best friend was a girl named Monique, and he had a little brother and sister, Angel and Zephyr. Nick wouldn't stop talking, it was weird. He looked as if he'd be the I-don't-say-anything-kind-of-guy. I guess looks can be deceiving.

I woke up sweating. Those stupid eyes always haunted my dreams. That one day changed me forever. I could never forget those eyes, but I was thirteen then. Four years have passed, it's not like he would remember me anyways. I was just some girl he rescued. He probably did that all the time. I got out of bed and walked to my balcony. I could still see the rock that I fell off, and it only made me think of Nick that much more.

School was almost over, and it was my last semester of high school. I couldn't be happier. I mean, I was leaving home as soon as I could. I couldn't be the snobby rich kid my whole life. I wasn't even snobby. I was exactly opposite of a rich kid actually. Instead of being forced into the girly sun dresses, I chose to wear dark skinny jeans, tank tops, converse, you know the bad ass kind of stuff. I was never really into the whole girly girl thing.

I rested my arms on the railing and smelled the salty air. Living on the coastline has its benefits; I mean there are plenty of hot guys in the summer. Hooking up over the summer was kind of my thing. You know, summer love, totally perfect. After the summer they never wanted anything to do with you, and honestly, I was perfectly okay with that. My dad was always gone in the summer so I really could do whatever I wanted, definitely a plus.

The wind whipped my long dirty blonde hair around my face and I took a deep breath. Every summer before I chose my summer guy, I would search for the same onyx eyes that pulled me from the water four years ago. I never did see him again after that day, and I always dreamed I would. Would he recognize me? Will he have forgotten about that day? I groaned and went back inside. Thinking about it made me want to forget him that much more. I don't know if I could handle him forgetting me.

I took a long hot shower and by the time I got out the sun was rising. Might as well kill some time and go for a jog. Yeah I know, waste of water. I ran for three miles, no biggie and stopped at the rock. I always come to the rock to sit and think. I try remembering what was going through my mind the day I fell. I wasn't suicidal. Sometimes, life was just, difficult.

When I stood up to walk back home I saw the beach. The only time there were people on it would be the summer months. The beach is beautiful when it's empty. Something about how natural it all was made me smile. Yeah, I've actually got a heart and appreciate the little things in life. Shocking right?

I walked back inside and realized I had ten minutes to get ready for school, well crap. I ran upstairs took a two minute shower and towel dried my hair. Who needs a straitener? I ran to my closet and grabbed some short black shorts and a red tank top that I was going to wear over a white one. I then grabbed my black converse and quickly put everything on. I completed my look with all my random bracelets and walked out the door, 2 minutes early. I'm good, I know.

I hopped in my amazing black convertible, being a rich kid has its perks. I pulled into the school parking lot and was ambushed by my friends and sister. Apparently, there was some big fight between the school whore, Lissa, and some freshman. The rumor is, the freshmen hooked up with Lissa's current boy-toy, and she didn't like it.

Now, Lissa, or the Red-Haired Wonder, has quite the personality. She's got the looks of a supermodel, I'm not even going to deny that. She had flaming red hair, but it worked with her pale skin and bright green eyes. She was skinny, and boy did she flaunt that body. She wore the shortest skirts and shirts possible, and slutty heals to match.

I wasn't popular, but I had my group of friends. Jennifer Joy, JJ, was my best friend. She was pale and skinny with curly hair. She had a simple beauty about herself, and she had the same kind of style as me, you know, bad ass.

Sam was next on my list of friends. We dated my freshman year, but it was too weird. Don't date a guy you're really good friends with, it just doesn't work out, but our relationship was complicated. Still, Sam is great. He's attractive and all with his chestnut hair that kind of falls across his forehead and his eyes were a simple brown, but they were warm and welcoming.

Last but not least, my sister, Ella. Well, half sister but we all say she's just my sister. She's great. She has a very relaxed personality, sometimes. She's got long black hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin to match. The major difference between us, she likes to shop, and I despise it.

Lissa walked over to us and smiled at me. "Hey there Maxie."

"Call me Maxie one more time and I swear to God I will punch you in the nose."

Now, Sam and I are in a slight disagreement. He wants to date Lissa, I mean who wouldn't, but he won't listen to me. He thinks she's this angel that is just amazing, but I know the truth. I know she cheats and lies to get what she wants. I would never let Sam become a victim of her game. "Oh Max, one day you'll learn to respect me," she smiled at me and then said, "Walk me to class Sam?"

Sam instantly jumped at the opportunity, pushover. I rolled my eyes and said, "You'll learn to respect my fist bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, thanks for the reviews(: I'm pretty sure all of them were nice, and even if they weren't thanks anyways i love it when people tell me when i'm doing something wrong. Anyways, here's the next chapter, and i'm pretty sure some people might be mad at me...maybe. Read and find out(:**

**Disclaimer - JP owns not me. **

Chapter 2

You know how when you're little you think nothing bad happens, and your best friend is the person that shares snacks with you? Yeah, well you want to know what my best friend does? It doesn't matter if you want to or not. Anyways, Sam, the best friend in the whole wide world, decided it would be cool to date my enemy, Lissa. Great friend I know. They've been dating for two weeks, Sam and I haven't spoken in two weeks.

He tried to talk to me and tell me that Lissa's changed and would never cheat on him, but we all know people don't change. Lissa treated Sam like dirt. She makes him carry her books and hold her purse. Basically, she's taken all his manhood. Not that he had any before.

I was standing by my car with JJ and Ella when Lissa walked over. Oh, this can't be good. I took a step toward her and said, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Sam is great."

"You wouldn't know that. He's your puppet."

"Yeah, I know. It's great. He does everything and well, he told me he really never liked you anyways."

"Oh that's it!" I yelled. I jumped at her, tackled her, and she screamed. "You are such a liar! I can't believe you would even say that you bitch!" I yelled.

I punched Lissa square in the face. She screamed and ran with blood gushing down her nose. Yeah, I feel better now. JJ and Ella stood there shocked. "You just punched her," Ella said shocked.

"Yeah, she does that when she gets mad," JJ said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks JJ, I'm leaving. I'll see you guys." I got in my car and drove like a mad woman, I mean I'm not crazy, but my driving skills were slightly erratic.

I ended up at a random beach, not the one by my house. This beach was crowded, I knew it would be. It was one of the main beaches. I walked over to an empty area in the sand and sat down. Something about the crashing of waves made me relax, and I definitely needed to relax.

I was sitting there when someone walked over to me and sat down. I looked over at him and he was pretty gorgeous. He had short brown hair and ocean blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Dylan," he said happily.

"Max," I said not making eye contact with him.

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"Sitting," I said bored.

"Oh, well mind if I sit with you?"

"You kind of already are genius."

"Oh, uh, yeah," he said awkwardly.

We sat there for a second awkwardly. "Are you going to say something or are we just going to sit here awkwardly?"

"Uh, well, um, are you here on vacation?"

"No," I said quickly.

"Me neither, I just moved here. Would you show me around, or is that too blunt?"

"Sure," I said standing up.

We starting walking along the beach talking and just hanging out and you know what? Dylan was pretty cool. He was like my other half. I found out he was starting school with me tomorrow, and honestly I couldn't wait.

Our night ended with him kissing my cheek, and it was sweet. I went up to my room and sat on my bed, smiling. I'd never felt like this around a guy. I mean it was different with Sam and I. We were really meant to be friends, but maybe that's not how it was supposed to be with Dylan.

I woke up the next morning and had my usual routine, a jog, a shower, and then breakfast, oh and somewhere between then I got dressed too. I left for school and as usual Ella and JJ met me by my parking spot. I got out and Ella yelled, "Oh my gosh, there is this new guy and he's so awesome!"

"Oh Dylan? Yeah he's cool," I said calmly.

"You know him!" They yelled together.

"Watch this," I said smugly. I walked over to Dylan and said, "Hey." He smiled and wrapped me in a hug.

"Hey beautiful," he said smiling.

"Shut up," I said goofily. I looked over at Ella and JJ and saw that they were standing with their mouths wide open. I chuckled and said, "Come on, meet my friends." We walked over to JJ and Ella and I said, "Dylan meet Ella and JJ, my best friends."

"Nice to meet you," Dylan said happily.

We stood there talking for a while, and occasionally I would catch Dylan staring at me. Not in a creepy way, in a sweet way. I kept feeling my face turn red, and let me tell you, that doesn't happen often.

The first bell rang and Ella and JJ ran off leaving me and Dylan. Dylan looked at me and said, "I'll see you Max." He kissed me on the cheek and I was left there standing like an idiot. This is definitely a new thing.

I went to first hour only to find that I had it with Dylan. This could get very interesting. It turns out, Dylan and I have almost every class together. The worst part, I couldn't deny that there was something between us.

After school I walked out to my car to find Dylan standing there. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. "So tomorrow is Valentine's day…" he paused looking down at me, "be my Valentine?"

I felt my cheeks heat up, and I simply nodded. I'd never had a valentine before, and I could wait. Maybe staying with one guy for an extended period of time wouldn't be so bad.

I went home that night and thought. Something was different about Dylan. He didn't look at me the way all the other guys used to. He acted like he cared, and you know what, I think he really did. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I could barely move. My body ached and I didn't want to move. I slowly got up and walked to my bathroom, only to find my face in the toilet, puking. I groaned. Not today, it was Valentine's Day! I was supposed to go out with Dylan tonight. I slowly walked over to my bed and grabbed a pillow and blanket. I slowly walked back to the bathroom and made a bed in the bathtub. Yeah I know, I'm about as cool as it gets. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

I woke up to someone touching my shoulder. "Miss Martinez, you have a guest," my butler Philip told me.

I groaned. "Who?"

"A boy, Dylan I believe."

I wasn't really thinking strait. I mean puking your guts out can do that to you. "He can come in."

Philip walked out and I closed my eyes again. The bathtub is so comfortable. I heard my door open and someone say my name. I groaned and heard, "Oh jeez Max, you look like crap."

I sat up, a little too quickly, and puked. Dylan was by my side in a second, holding my hair back. I refused to look at Dylan. Instead I stood up and brushed my teeth. When I was done I looked at my toes and said, "Sorry about that…"

"It's fine, I don't mind. You want me to leave?"

"You don't have too."

"Good, I brought you something."

"You didn't have too," I said quietly.

Dylan walked out of my bathroom and yelled for me to come out. I saw Dylan with a giant stuffed animal and a rose. I smiled and said, "You shouldn't have."

"But I did," he kissed my cheek, "Happy Valentine's Day beautiful." This could be the beginning of something; dare I say it, perfect?

**Yay Dylan? Maybe, yes, no? Welll tell me what you think(:**

**Love Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy guys(:  
So, you guys really hate Dylan? Haha me too, its okay. Fang will make his appearance very soon, don't worry(:**

Chapter 3

Days passed, and then weeks. Dylan was perfect. We were perfect together. I wouldn't change a thing about our perfect relationship. Everyone was jealous of me because I had Dylan and they didn't. I mean, who wouldn't be jealous. I know I would be.

Graduation was here and everything went as planned. I mean it was the perfect night. The ceremony was beautiful and all that stuff, but you know I wasn't really paying attention.

The night ended with JJ, Ella, Dylan and I sitting on the beach by my house having a bonfire. JJ and I were still wearing our dresses, gross I know, but we didn't care. Tonight was a night to celebrate, and by celebrate I mean there was a little alcohol involved.

I guess you could say I was totally wasted, I mean everything I said was slurred. I didn't plan for it to happen, it just kind of did. I'd only drank once before and that was on my eighteenth birthday. I was actually a pretty good kid.

Dylan was sitting next to me, and his maroon shirt was unbuttoned to reveal his beautiful abs. Oh man, maybe they looked even better because I'm drunk…no I think they always look that good. Dylan leaned over and kissed me softly. Well, that one little kiss led to a whole lot more. Let's say the only reason we didn't go all the way was because we were in the sand, and Ella and JJ were right there. I have morals here people.

The next morning I woke up with Dylan lying on top of me. I groaned and pushed him out of the way. He stirred, but didn't wake. I looked over at Ella and JJ, and there were still sleeping too. My head ached and the bright sun made me want to curl up in a ball and die. Yeah, I definitely had a hangover.

I shook Dylan awake and he groaned and said, "I think I'm gonna die."

"Join the club," I mumbled.

Ella and JJ stirred and then sat up. They looked around and JJ said, "Last night was epic." We agreed and we began to head for home. Well, JJ went home. Dylan, Ella and I went back to our house. Ella walked inside and instantly went back to her room to go back to bed. Dylan and I went up in my room and just laid there. Neither of us wanted to move and we felt like crap. Oh the life of teenagers.

* * *

Summer began and people started flooding to the beaches. It was weird, for the first time I already had my guy and I didn't have to look around for guys to hook up with. Dylan was just great. There was absolutely no need to replace him.

I was sitting on the beach one afternoon just relaxing and having a grand old time. I looked up to find a dark haired boy staring at me. I knew those eyes…it couldn't be. I ignored the boy and went back to reading, but I couldn't help but wonder. Was it him?

Nick had that kind of hair. His eyes were the same dark color. I put my book down and watched the boy. He was standing with a blonde haired boy, and dark skinned girl, and then young kids. Jeff, his twin brother, Monique, his best friend, and Angel and Zephyr, his younger siblings, it had to be them. I watched, actually I stared.

Nick looked over at me again before walking away with his group of friends, or siblings, whatever they were. I sat there for a few minutes before thinking maybe I imagined it. I mean hey, everyone has crazy moments, right?

I blinked a few times and then went back to reading my book. I'm not sure how long I had been sitting there, but Dylan appeared next to me smiling. I kissed him gently. "There's a party tonight, want to go?"

"Sure, dinner first?"

"Of course, I'll pick you at six," Dylan said as he stood up.

That was how our relationship went. It was relaxed, and I loved it. Hell, I loved Dylan. I knew I did. Something about the way he looked at me made me realize that he loved me too. Oh life is great.

I went home to get ready for my date with Dylan. I showered and found something sexy but casual to wear. When Dylan came upstairs to tell me he was here I kissed him passionately. Dylan snaked one arm around my waste and placed his other hand on my neck. Oh how I loved kissing him.

Dylan pulled away and whispered, "What was that for babe?"

"Maybe it's because I love you," I said as a walked out of my room leaving Dylan standing there shocked. Dylan ran after me and grabbed my hand.

"I love you too," Dylan whispered into my ear. I blushed, not something I normally do. Dylan drove to dinner and the ride was filled with casual conversations. Dylan and I never had awkward silences, but our conversations didn't really mean anything. Oh well, I still love him.

We went out for dinner at Applebees, you know, nothing special. We then made it to the party Dylan was talking about. It was at Sam's house. I sighed. I missed Sam. He was still with Lissa, and we still hadn't spoken. I always feel like a part of me is missing since he's been gone.

The party was already in full swing, and let me tell you, there were a ton of people there. Dylan and I separated while I went and found JJ, and when I did she was already wasted. She hugged me and yelled, "Max! Hi, this party is so great…"

I laughed and said, "JJ you shouldn't drink anymore."

"Bullshit! Drinking is great!" Everything she said was slurred and it was really entertaining. I walked away to get myself something to drink and when I came back JJ was having a fit. I literally dragged her out of the house. I had to sit her on the grass while I went to find Dylan. I ended up walking upstairs, and that's when I saw it.

I saw him with _her_. I stopped moving. My heart had literally been ripped out, thrown on the floor and trampled on. He pulled his lips away from hers and looked at me. "Max," he yelled. It was too late. I was already running out the door, well trying too. I smacked into the one person I thought I'd never see again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aren't you glad Dylan's gone? Me too, hate him!  
Haha, well here you go(:**

**Disclaimer - JP owns, not me**

Chapter 4

I looked up and saw him, the beautiful eyes and black shaggy hair. "Uh, sorry," I mumbled quickly.

I went to leave but he said just as quiet, "Max, wait."

I stopped. He did remember me. Maybe I was important to him, just like he was important to me. "Max!" someone yelled. Well shoot, way to ruin my moment.

I turned to see Dylan running toward me. "Stay away from me," I said angrily.

"Max listen to me," Dylan pleaded.

"No, just get away from me you self-centered cheating man-whore!"

Dylan took another step toward me. We were standing mere centimeters away from each other. I had been this close to numerous times, but this time, I couldn't stand how close we were. I felt like I was being suffocated. "You do not talk to me like that."

"I just did," I said as I took a step back, "and you know what, we're over. Screw you," I said before finally walking out.

"I say when this relationship is over!"

"No, I do, and I just ended it, and it would probably be wise to stay away from me before I do something I'm not going to regret."

"Oh really Maxie, what's that?"

"This," I said angrily as I punched him in the face and kneed him in the crotch…I think he got the picture. "We're done," I whispered in his ear before walking out of the house.

"Max, wait." Nick yelled.

I turned toward him and said, "Uh, hi."

"You've changed…" he said quietly.

I suddenly realized what happened. Dylan never cared about me. I meant nothing to him. I felt tears coming to my eyes. No, not now, he's not going to win. I looked at Nick. I had imagined seeing him again a hundred times, but now that he's here, I have no idea what I can say to him. "I, uh, have to go," I said quickly before running to find JJ.

She was sitting on the ground blabbering about something. I quickly grabbed her arm and started pulling her along. She was beyond wasted. Thankfully her house was only a few blocks away. When I got her home and into bed I walked slowly back to my house, finally letting the tears fall.

I didn't have anyone to talk too. The one time I needed someone, no one was there. I saw my house, but didn't go there. I walked to the beach. I took off my shoes and dropped them in the sand. I just walked along the shoreline letting the waves gently wash over my feet.

I know what you're thinking, how does the great Maximum Ride let a guy get to her? Easy, you trust them. Other than JJ, Ella, and Sam he was the only person I'd ever trusted. Look how that's going for me. I finally sat down in the sand and cried. I heard something behind me, and when I turned around I saw someone walking toward me.

It was a guy. He had strawberry blonde hair and looked like a preppy boy. He walked right passed me. I stood up, getting ready to leave. This was getting creepy. "Is someone there?"

How did he not see me? "Yes?" I said slowly.

"Sorry," he turned around slowly to face me. That's what I saw the glazed look in his eyes, he was blind. I sighed. What on earth was a blind guy doing on the beach at night? "I didn't see you…" he said quietly.

"I get it, I'm Max."

"Iggy," he said extending his hand toward me. I shook it gently and he said, "what are you doing out here? It's almost midnight."

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I needed some air, family problems," he said quickly.

"I was just thinking." He gave me a questioning look, "about nothing…"

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard."

Well dang, I thought I was a pretty good liar. "How'd you know I was lying?"

"Blind guy, my hearing is pretty dang good…I could hear your heart speed up."

"That's so…."

"Creepy, I know. Sorry," he said looking down at his feet.

"I think it's pretty cool actually, but that's just me." He looked at me and the biggest smile spread across his face. Was I the only person to think that's cool? I would hope not, I mean super hearing? Totally awesome.

That night, I spent on the beach with a guy that I could have only imagined. He was sweet, smart, and a little quirky. Basically, he's freaking awesome. He's the brother I never had. I ended up telling him about Dylan and he assured me and said, "He's wimp, does he drive a nice car?"

"Yeah, I guess, what does that have anything to do with it?"

"Guys with nice cars usually have small you know what's," he said smiling an evil grin. I laughed and laughed. Come to think of it…oh I won't put that image in your head.

The sun began to rise and we both parted ways, promising to call each other. He moved here for some family reason that he just wasn't willing share, understandable. I walked back to the house and got in bed, I was too lazy to even change. Oh the wonderful life I have!

* * *

I woke up and looked at the clock, noon? Good enough for me. I got up and finally showered. There was so much sand! I climbed out of the shower and put on some sweats and a t-shirt. My phone started ringing and I looked at it…Dylan. I silenced it and sat on my window bench. I always do that, like really, all the time.

Someone suddenly opened my door and Dylan walked in. I stood up and said, "I said get away from me."

"What?"

"What, were you too wasted to remember you making out with Lissa?"

"I didn't do that!"

"Yes Dylan, you did. Now het away from me, we're over."

Dylan walked over to me and said, "No, you're mine." He pressed his lips firmly to mine, but I shoved him off.

"Get out."

"You won't forget me Max, never."

"Already have!" I screamed as he walked out. God he made me so angry! How did I date him? I decided this would be a wonderful time to go for a jog, actually, a run. I ran and ran. I wanted to run away from life sometimes. Sometimes I just didn't feel good enough for anyone, like being me wasn't good enough. Hell, I don't even know who I am. All I know is I did things my way. I guess that makes me stubborn?

I finally had to stop. My legs were about to give out. I realized I hadn't eaten anything. Rule number one; always eat before running ten miles. I leaned against a tree and took a deep breath. My eyes drifted closed and I suddenly felt myself falling, but something stopped me, something that _wasn't _the ground.

I opened my eyes slowly to look into the dark eyes that pulled me from the water so many years ago. He picked me up bridal style, and honestly I was too exhausted to protest. I wrapped one arm lazily around his neck and rested the other on his chest, his rock hard chest. Nick took me into a house and carried me upstairs. He set me gently on a bed and whispered, "Everything's going to be okay."

I groaned and mumbled, "I'm fine."

"Okay," he said sarcastically.

I drifted off into a deep sleep, and when I woke up, I had no idea where I was. I sat up and looked around. Everything was black. I thought back, he was carrying me. Who was carrying me? Nick. I jumped up and walked out the door, actually I poked my head out the door. I was going spy mode. I slowly walked down the stairs and saw someone with dark hair sitting at a table. He looked up and said, "Max, you're okay."

I rubbed the back of my head, "Yeah, I guess I am." We stared at each other for a long time before I finally said, "I should get home…"

Nick nodded. "You want anything to eat before you go?"

"No, I'm fine."

"That's why you passed out…" he said standing up. Oh my god, he's so tall and just, gorgeous.

"Uh, I just ran too much."

Nick stood right in front of me and he towered over me. I looked up, shocked. He was so different. "Fang!" someone yelled.

Who's Fang? "What Nudge?" he said in a monotone voice.

"I'm going shopping with Angel cause well, I want too and we need some new clothes and like you know, clothes are great. Do you want us to get you anything? I know all black, but I think you should own like one pink thing because you know, every guy should. We'll surprise you…" Fang had picked up a book and chucked it at her.

Wow, that was mean. She instantly shut up and walked out. "Thank god someone shut her up!"

"Iggy?" I said turning around.

"Ah Max, I see you've met the wonderful Fang…"

"Fang," I said turning toward Nick, or Fang.

"Long story," he said quietly.

"Oh, 2 words, new record," Iggy said smiling.

"Oh, I have time," I said smiling at Nick.

"Good luck getting him to talk," Iggy said.

* * *

**Well there you go(:**

**That chapter was really long, goshhhh. **

**Well, tell me what you think(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long for me to update i've been super busy. But Here's the next chapter...hope you like it(:**

**Disclaimer - JP owns, not me. **

Chapter 5

Iggy walked out leaving Fang and I alone, again. Well this is awkward. "Good luck getting you to talk? I couldn't get you to shut up last time I met you!"

Fang just shrugged. He shrugged! My mouth literally fell open. Fang sat back down and began reading his book again. "You're going to catch flies," he finally said after minutes of awkward silence.

I closed my mouth abruptly, you know where it makes a little pop sound, and just stared at him. He wouldn't say anything. Finally I sighed and said angrily through clenched teeth, "I'm going to find Iggy."

I walked through the hallways looking for Iggy and when I found him I said, "Oh my god he's a mute!"

"Try living with him," Iggy said looking up at me.

"No freaking thanks," I said quietly. Iggy just laughed. I sat on Iggy's bed and my stomach growled, no it roared.

Iggy looked at me and said, "Is someone hungry?"

"No…" I said slowly.

"Let's go make some dinner." Iggy literally dragged me to the kitchen. How is a blind guy going to make food?

"I can't cook…at all."

"You're a girl, every girl can cook."

"First of all, that's sexist, and second of all, I can't cook."

"Fine, stand over there and don't touch anything."

I smiled and sat on the counter watching Iggy work his magic. I sat there in awe until I felt someone's breath on my neck. I turned around and saw Nick. "Get away from me Nick."

Nick's jaw clenched and he glared at me. "Do not call me Nick."

"Why not? It gets you talk," I said deciding to have fun with this.

"You don't understand," he said quietly looking away.

"Really Nicky-poo, I mean if you talk maybe you could actually tell me why you hate being called Nick so much. Don't you agree Iggy?"

"Don't push it Max," Iggy said looking back at me. Iggy always made jokes. Maybe this was something I shouldn't mess with…oh well.

"Come on Nick, it's just a name."

Nick stood up and said, "I swear if you call me Nick one more time, you're going to regret it."

His eyes glowed with anger...creepy. Maybe I'll just drop it. I usually don't back down, but I was pretty freaked out by Fang right now. I just nodded. Iggy made spaghetti and meatballs, yum. I ate more than Fang and Iggy, yeah I'm secretly supposed to be a man.

Since Iggy made dinner, Fang and I agreed to do dishes. Actually, I agreed, Fang just nodded. We cleared the table and were washing dishes when Fang looked at me. I glared back, take that mute.

He smirked. I hated that stupid smirk, but it was cute. No, it wasn't, totally hideous. While I was internally arguing with myself, Fang took the sprayer and sprayed me with. I screamed and yelled, "Fang!"

He smirked again. Me being the awesome person I am tackled Fang. I mean tackled. He hit the ground hard. I was sitting on his chest when I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Do not mess with me."

He smirked, and his eyes flashed with a hint of gold. "If I recall you were the one that needed saving."

I stood up and glared at him. "That was years ago. I'm not the same girl from then."

Fang stood up in front of me and whispered, "I know, and I'm not the same guy."

"Yeah, well, at least I can still speak, and didn't change my name."

"I talk, just not often."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

We stared at each other for a long time in silence, and it was quite the awkward silence. Guess who broke it? If you guess me, wrong! If you guessed Fang, you're crazy, but right. I know crazy right? "Max, maybe we should just talk and not try to hate each other."

"Maybe I wouldn't hate you if you weren't so freaking quiet! I actually enjoy having civil conversations."

"You aren't being civil, you're yelling."

Shit. "I'm not yelling."

"You're a terrible liar," Fang said as he walked back to the sink. I sighed. Boys are ridiculous!

Once Fang and I finished doing the dishes I glared at him and then walked back to Iggy's room to find him playing a guitar. "How do you do that if you're blind?"

"Memory and just feel I guess. I don't know. It's like breathing I guess."

"Oh…" Iggy and I sat there for a few moments before I decided that I had overstayed my welcome. I sighed and said, "See you."

I walked out and was walking towards the front door when Fang said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home," I said turning and placing my hands on my hips.

"I'll drive you."

"I'm fine."

"Don't argue."

"Don't be so quiet." Yeah, not my best comeback, but it was still a comeback. Fang stood there looking at me and I melted into those beautiful eyes, but something troubled them. They weren't the same ones I remember from so many years ago. They had a depressed and pained feel to them. Something happened and I wanted to know what.

Fang just looked at me. "Why are you staring?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what happened to you…" I said taking a step toward him.

"Nothing happened."

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard."

Fang's POV

No one could tell when I was lying. How could she? She hasn't seen me in years and here she is, reading me like a book. She's so different. She's beautiful. Her wavy hair that passed her shoulders, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and that toned body. I couldn't help but admire her simplistic beauty. She wasn't an overdramatic, pompous, self-centered brat like most girls. She was down to earth, loving, caring and so much more.

Max took a step toward me. Her eyes burned with curiosity and amazement. I would never assume Max to be dumb, but I never expected her to be so keen on other's emotions, mainly my emotions.

I'd imagined the moment I would see her again. I'd pictured a beautiful moment of happiness and embracing. Not this arguing and questioning. Max was more than I imagined her. We met at such a young age that either of could grow into anyone. I always hoped Max would be like this, just not so stubborn.

As she stood there watching me I couldn't help but feel self conscious. How could I keep everything a secret from her when she was standing here asking me the secret that ruined me? Some things you just can't forget. Some things make you wish you were someone else entirely.

* * *

**Well there you go, hope you liked it. Idea are always welcomed  
Let me know what you think(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorrry this took so long, but i've been super busy, so i guess thank for the reviews. **

**Appreciated as always, and without further stalling enjoy(:**

Chapter 6

Max's POV

I waited and watched for a moment of weakness. I just needed the walls to come down for a second then I could, and would figure it all out. He watched me with those piercing eyes, and after a few moments of intense staring, I gave up. He wasn't going to crack…not yet at least.

I sighed. "Fine, just take me home."

Fang didn't move for a second. Was he concentrating that hard on keeping his secret a secret? Finally his face softened the slightest bit and he grabbed his keys quickly. We walked silently to his truck…silence is definitely his thing.

We got in and I told him where to go, but he never said anything. When he pulled into my driveway I saw the one car that I hadn't seen in ages. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. I tensed. Fang noticed. "You okay?"

"Yup," I said quickly…to fast. He just looked at me. "We've all got secrets. You can have yours while I have mine," I said angrily as I got out of his car. I stormed into the house, pausing before opening the door slowly. I saw my father standing there. He was smiling.

I slowly closed the door and said, "Hi Dad, it's been a while."

"Sorry Max, I was off falling in love!" Jeb said happily. I rarely saw this side of my father, hell I barely saw my father. I waited for a second to tell me her name. I mean, this would be his third wife? Maybe fourth? "Well, uh, her name is Alyssa and she has a daughter your age, Brigid. Both of them are wonderful. They'll be here in about fifteen minutes. I wanted a chance to tell you before they just barged in. We'll have to clean out your mother's old room so Brigid has a place to sleep…"

"No," I said quickly.

"Max, it's been four years."

"No one ever goes in there but me. You will not destroy my mother's room. We both know they won't be here long! Why change a permanent thing for something temporary!"

"Maximum, they are not temporary. I love them both dearly."

"Obviously, more than me, I mean you've spent the last four months with them? More less? I don't even get a phone call. I guess that's how you show your love. Well, guess what, that brat isn't getting Mom's room. I won't let you take that away from me."

"Maximum Valerie Ride, you will not talk to me like that. It's either your mother's room or your room. Take your pick."

"My room," I said without a second thought. My mom wasn't being destroyed for some bratty little girl. "I'll be in my room packing," I said angrily before walking away.

I stormed up to my room and started throwing my clothes and personal items into a pile. No way was that bitch going to take my mother's room. She didn't even know her! My dad made me so angry! He had no heart. Sometimes I wanted him to disappear.

By the time I finished packing it was late, and still no sign of my new "family"…yeah so never going to be my family. I went downstairs and saw my father sitting at the table, alone. "Max, they will be here tomorrow morning. You will welcome them, or get out."  
"I'll leave in the morning." I said quickly. "What about Ella?"

"Ella will accept them as she must still stay here. You on the other hand are eighteen years old and an adult. I cannot force you to stay in this house. You may do whatever you please with your life. I know longer wish to be a part of it."

I stood there shocked for a moment. My father had just disowned me. I already had college plans and was receiving a full ride for track and field. All I had to do was find a place to live for the summer. Easy…right?

I went back up to my mother's room and sat on the bed she once used and called JJ. I asked if I could stay for the summer but she told me she was traveling to England for the summer. Shoot. That was the only friend I had. I'm not staying here.

I looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight. I sighed and grabbed a jacket from the closet before walking outside. The water calmed me, actually outside calmed me. The wind and water seemed to affect me the most. I loved feeling the breeze on my skin, it calmed me.

I sat in the sand listening to the world around me when I heard something behind me. I turned to see Fang standing there, and he looked so creepy. I ushered for him to sit with me and he paused for a moment before walking toward me. He sat next to me and said, "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking," I said quietly. Fang looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I guess he wanted a better response. "My dad is just dumb sometimes." Fang just nodded and I said, "I should ask you the same question."

Fang shrugged and took a seat next me. I looked at him, telling him he had to have a better answer. He chuckled and said, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I noticed how you tensed up when I dropped you off. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me."  
"Max…"

"Just stop Fang. I don't need anyone. I've never needed anyone."

"Who are you?" He asked quietly.

"Not the girl you met four years ago," I said quietly.

"You want to know why I hate being called Nick?" he cringed at his own name.

"You don't have to tell me," I wanted to know, but not if it meant Fang telling me something he didn't want to tell me.

"I do have to tell you."

_4 years ago_

_"Nick honey come on we're going to the beach!" Nick's mother yelled from the kitchen. She was beautiful. The same dark hair and eyes she blessed one of her sons with. Even at thirteen, both her boys were still okay with being seen with her. She was the perfect mother. She understood that her boys were teenagers and wanted them to make their own decisions. She would love them no matter what they chose. _

_"I'm coming Mom! I just have to put shoes on." Nick called from upstairs. He was always the last to be ready. He could never find his shoes either…strange kid. His mother laughed at the thought of him looking frantically for his shoes._

_"Mommy, can we leave soon? I want to go play on the beach. I want to build I princess castle."_

_"Are you going to live in your princess castle? You deserve one my little princess." It's true she did deserve a castle. Angel was her little princess, but she would never have the life of one. A single mother just couldn't provide everything for four children. All she could give was love. _

_Gazzy then came running into the room with his toys. He hugged his little sister and yelled, "Come on! I want to go swim!"_

_"Nick! You're shoes are down here!" she yelled._

_Nick came running down the stairs and said, "Oh, I totally knew that." _

_"Yeah, just like I'm Albert Einstein," Nick laughed at his mother's attempt at humor. He then joined his twin at the door. They were the best of friends and their mother loved seeing how close all her kids were. They were a perfectly happy family._

_"Okay, can we please go?" Angel said to her mother._

_Her mother laughed and scooped Angel up in her arms. The family of five then proceeded to walk to the beach, laughing the entire way. _

_As soon as the children hit the sand they ran for the water, except Fang. He cared so much for people, and he showed it with silence. His mother draped her arm over his shoulder and said, "I want you to watch your siblings. Make sure they don't blow anything up, and keep my baby safe." Nick nodded. He helped his mom set out all the towels and finally his mother dismissed him with a smile. _

_Nick ran over to play with his siblings. He was truly a happy kid and he thought nothing would change that. He watched his siblings play. Gazzy and Iggy were walking along the shore and Angel was playing in the sand. Nick sat in the sand and let the water wash over his tanned skin. _

_He looked over at his mother to smile at her and saw her talking with a man. She looked worried. Nick looked once more at his siblings before walking over to his mother to check on her. She smiled weakly at him and ushered for him to stay away. _

_He didn't like the mysterious man. He noticed the obvious discomfort his mother showed and decided to go over to her anyway. "You owe me the money. I don't care if it was for your children. You owe me."_

_"I'll get you the money…" his mother then noticed Nick standing there. "Sweetie, go watch you siblings. I'm fine."_

_"But Mom…"_

_"Go Nicolas," she demanded. She never used that name with him. He back away slowly and looked for his siblings. Angel was gone. He looked frantically for her and then saw her being led away by a man. He knew that man. His father. He looked over at his mother and then back at Angel. He had to save her._

_He ran over and grabbed his father's arm. "Let go of Angel."_

_"Get away you failure of a child. You were raised by your mother. I want nothing to do with you."_

_Nick stood his ground and said angrier. "Let her go."_

_By now his mother had noticed and was walking over to them, but it was too late. His father pulled a knife and lunged at Nick. Nick jumped back to avoid the knife and he did. His father looked at him with deadly eyes. "You are a disgrace."  
Nick attacked his father. He hated that man. He was nothing to him. His father threw him to the ground and stormed over to his mother. He grabbed her arms and yelled, "Give them to me!"_

_"No," she said with power. _

_Nick stood up and tackled the man, but not before he pulled a gun and shot his mother. She fell to the ground. Nick rushed over to her and began crying. "Mom?"_

_"Nick, you'll always be the man of the house."_

_"You're gonna be fine Mom."_

_"I love you so much Nick. You'll always be my Nick, no one else's." With that she closed her eyes and Nick held the hand of his dead mother._

_"You are a failure. This is all your fault. If you had never been born your mother wouldn't have wanted more children. If you hadn't wanted to go on vacation so bad your mommy would still be alive, it's all your fault Nick."_

"Fang…" Max said as she gently touched his arm. "I'm sorry." Fang just nodded. Max could tell he was fighting back tears.

Fang's POV

I told her. My heart was racing and tears were threatening to escape my eyes. It was my fault my mother died. I had wanted that vacation more than anything. We hadn't even had the money for it. It really was my fault. I was a failed child. Maybe Max wouldn't see me as a failure. Maybe she would see me as something more.

I wouldn't let anyone call me Nick. I was my mother's Nick, and no one else deserved the right to call me Nick. Max touched my arm and I almost shuddered from the heat her hand shot through my arm. We sat there in a comfortable silence and eventually both of us fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get up. I've been really busy and i had some serious writer's block. Then, we had storm damage and yeahh haha. But here it is! **

**Disclaimer - Jp owns not me **

Chapter 7

Max's POV

I woke up in the sand. As crazy as it sounded, I loved waking up outside. Sand probably wasn't my favorite place, but it still wasn't bad. I moved slightly and realized something was sleeping next to me. I turned my head to see a sleeping Fang. I smiled. He looked so relaxed. The barrier he kept up was down. The creases of his forehead gone, revealing a painfully beautiful face.

I moved again, but it was too much. Fang awoke with a jolt and the barrier instantly went up. I sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

He mumbled something and then sat up as he scooted away from me. I guess our little heart to heart moment never happened. I looked out towards the open water and said, "I should go."

"Okay," he said never looking at me.

I grabbed my shoes and started walking back to the house. I didn't look back. I knew if I did Fang would be staring straight ahead. He doesn't care that I'm walking away. He wouldn't care if I ever walked back into his life. We were nothing important to each other. I created a throne for him and placed him upon it. I expected him to be this knight in shining armor that would rescue me from myself, but he was never meant to be anything to me.

As I walked inside Ella greeted me with a hug. "You can't leave. You can't leave me with Dad."

Ella was all I had. She was my family. I sighed. I couldn't do this to her. "I'll talk to Dad," I said quietly. I did the one thing I swear I'd never do. I apologized to my dad.

I'm going to spare you the details of me apologizing to my dad, let's just say, it wasn't pretty. The only thing important he told me was the Brigid was in her room unpacking as we speak. Awesome. I decided I wanted to get this crap over with.

I walked up the stairs to _my_ room, and opened the door. You want to know what I saw? Pink. Lots and lots of pink. I sighed and said, "Hello?"

"Oh hi!" A girl about my age say coming around walking around the corner. "Oh, just kidding it's you."

Well, talk about a good first impression. "I'm Max?" I said slowly, wondering why on earth this girl already hated me. I mean sure, I'm rude, but I still didn't think that was necessary.

"Brigid, I like your room."

"You completely redid it…in less than 24 hours."

"Well, it wasn't my thing. I see it fits you though. That whole Goth emo thing…"

I looked down at what I was wearing. Black shorts, black tank top, black converse, okay slightly misleading. "I'm not emo, or Goth. I like black, and I had on a jacket over this."

"Okay okay, just weird. That better for you?"

"Sure…" I said trying to be a tad bit nicer than usual.

"Okay…so like, wanna get out of my room? You clash with the color scheme."

Seriously…oh it's on bitch. "Look Brigid, you have no right to talk to me like that. I could pummel your ass in a matter of seconds. Do not mess with me."

"Look Max, my mommy is only in this for the money. So Maxie, I don't care about you. Honestly, I'll make your life a living hell."

"This is war bitch," and with that I walked out. Some people just made me mad. I mean seriously, there's only so much you can take from people. I went to my mother's room and grabbed my journal, and before you say anything I do not gush my feelings into my journal. I write songs, and eventually I put music to them. There's a lot you don't know me, isn't there?

I sat on the window sill and just wrote. I get lost in my writing. I pour my soul onto those pages. I say I don't feel and I don't have emotions because I pour them onto paper. I don't have any left over to show…unless it's an extreme situation. I'm not sure how long I sat there, but I was pulled from my thoughts by my ringing phone. I reached for it, and gracefully fell off the window sill. Yeah, I'm that cool. I answered it and it just so happened to be my bff Fang. "Hello?" I said angrily.

"Max, sorry about this morning. I'm not a morning person."

"It's fine Fang."

"I need to talk to you. Can I stop by?"

"Sure, the front door will be open," I said as I hung up. I looked at myself…I looked like crap. Quick shower! I literally took a four minute shower. I'm awesome, I know. I jumped out and towel tried my hair. I ran to my closet and tried to find something to wear, but my closet was still a mess from Brigid…hate her. I ended up finding a black tank top and white shorts.

I went downstairs to find the one only Fang standing in the doorway making out with Brigid. Yeah, my life is great.

Fang's POV

I sat on the beach for a while. I missed Max already. I missed how she fit so perfectly against my body and how everything with her just seemed easier. I finally walked home and found Iggy sitting on the couch. He looked in my general direction and said, "Did you tell her?"

"I didn't know how too."

"Fang, we don't know how much time we have." I knew this. I hated hearing him say it. "We moved here so you could talk to her, so you could have a life, and now you're chickening out! You uprooted our family!"

"I know Iggy!" I yelled. I rarely lost my temper, but when I did it was definitely scary.

"You have to tell her, or I will."

I punched the wall. Iggy was right. God why did my brother always have to be right? I stormed up to my room and couldn't help but punch the wall again. I couldn't believe myself sometimes. I grabbed my guitar. Sometimes music was the only thing that calmed. I played for hours, until I had the nerve to call Max. I had to tell her tonight. I couldn't keep this a secret forever.

I was on my way to Max's house and I kept trying to figure out how to tell her, but I couldn't find the right words. I pulled into her driveway and got out. I just needed to be honest.

I knocked, but Max didn't answer the door. I beautiful red head did. "Hi, I'm Brigid."

"Fang," I said quietly.

"Are you here for Ella?"

"Max."

"Oh, well she's in the shower. I can sit and talk if you'd like."

"That's really okay…"

"No, no I insist," she said seductively. She pressed herself firmly against me. This is awkward...very awkward. Before I knew it she was kissing me, and she was good. I wanted to pull away, but she was holding me there. I finally pulled away and saw a streak of blonde running up the stairs. "Damn," I said under my breath.

"I know, I'm great," she said happily.

"Get away," I said emotionlessly.

I pushed Brigid away and ran up the stairs in hope of finding Max. She had to know the truth.

**Well, let me know what you think. **

**Kat:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soooooo, i'm back..and I don't really have a good excuse. But I will finish this story for you guys. I promise! **

**And because I'm a little rusty on the writing, well, hit me up with ideas, I might need them. **

**Anyways, give me a couple chapters to get back in the swing of things, but still tell me what you think too. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Bitch.

That's all Brigid was to me. I can't believe she did that, but then again, Fang wasn't pushing her away. Why should I even care? I mean, Fang isn't into me like that. It's obvious…right? Brigid is pretty. I hate her, but she's pretty. If you like that red-hair-green-eyed beauty thing but compared to me, she was gorgeous. Any normal person would pick her, but Fang isn't normal. Nope. I _know_ Fang isn't interested in me. There's just no way. He's acted so cruel to me.

As a paced around my room internally and externally arguing with myself, I heard a knock. I literally stopped mid-step as Fang walked in.

My mother's room was simply elegant. Her death four years ago had been sudden. She was diagnosed with stage four lung cancer. After the diagnosis, there was little time. My mother's health declined rapidly. One day she was here, laughing and baking, three weeks later, she was gone. After she died, I left her room exactly as she left it. The gray walls remained as well as the deep mahogany furniture. All her clothes were still in their rightful places. I couldn't even touch them. They made me miss her so much. My mother was my best friend.

Fang looked at me with those eyes and said quietly, "It's not what you think." I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. "She kissed me. I tried to push her away, but she's a lot stronger than I thought…and yeah."

That might just be the longest sentence I've heard Fang say. For the first time, I gave someone the benefit of the doubt. "Okay, I believe you."

"Seriously?" Fang muttered. He expected me to be a bitch. I wonder what gave him that idea.

"Yes seriously, now what did you want to tell me?"

Fang's stature changed. He had begun to relax, but my question caused him to tense up again. All the walls were built around him. Stupid walls.

"Uh, I don't know. I really just wanted to apologize for this morning. It was rude of me to do that to you."

"Already forgotten Fang," I said quickly. Really it wasn't, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Fang said as he took a step closer.

"Yup," I said with a pop of the 'p'.

"Okay, and I'm going to become a professional speaker of some sort."

"Oh yay! You're going to give up you're vow of silence for the good of mankind!" I said sarcastically.

"Of course," Fang said. He then blinded me with a breathtaking smile I've never seen. I don't know what came over me, but I walked over to him and put my hand on his cheek.

I sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry about your mother."

Fang rested his head against my hand, a sign of his submission to my apology. I knew he hated the mention of his mother, and it pained me to see him like that, but I had to say it.

Fang changed the subject and stepped away from me. "Your room is awfully girly."

"It's my mother's room."

"She has great tastes, unlike you I'm sure."

"My room looked pretty great, but your new friend Brigid already redid it."

"Oh…so that's her name."

I had to laugh. He was embarrassed about that kiss. I knew he was. I mean, I would be too. I decided to have some fun with this awkwardness. "So was she a great kisser?"

"No."

"Burn, I'll let her know. Are you sure it wasn't you that's the bad kisser?"

Fang took a step closer to me and whispered, "I doubt that, but you can be the judge." With that he pressed his lips firmly against mine.

**Well, hope you enjoyed it a little bit. Let me knowwwww please.**

**-Katherine-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Loooooook at that another update in less than a week. **

**I'm on a roll now...maybe. I don't know yet. I'll get back to you on that. **

**Well...I hope you guys enjoy(:**

Chapter 9

As Fang moved his hands to the small of my back, I couldn't help but melt into his arms. Fang wasn't a good kisser. He was amazing. The kiss was slow and passionate, but as I melted into him, he intensified the kiss. His tongue invaded my mouth and he pulled me closer. He pushed me up against the wall and I ran my hands up his chiseled chest to his long black hair. Oh my god. I pulled away for second and Fang began kissing my neck. When he returned to my mouth, it was only briefly. He pulled away for good and stepped away. I missed the feel of him against me already.

"That was…uh…" I started to say, but Fang cut me off.

"Horrible, I know. I can tell by that blush," he said with a smile. Oh that cocky butthead. He knew I enjoyed that kiss. I didn't enjoy it though. I was exhilarated by it. Of all the boys I've kissed, that was the best kiss I have ever had in my entire life. I swear on my life.

"Uh yeah. So bad. Brigid probably hated it."

"Of course," he said casually.

The room fell into a comfortable silence, but I broke it by saying, "So did you come all the way over here to attack me with your mouth, or did you actually want to say something?"

His eyes widened, "Oh no. I just came to apologize."

"Oh…okay." I could tell that Fang was still hiding something, but what?

"Yeah..so uh, I'll let myself out." I just stood there as Fang stumbled out of the room. I have never seen a boy that flustered, especially Fang. I didn't think he had emotions. I'll be honest; I thought he was a black hole of death.

Fang's POV

Oh. My. Freaking. God. I have never been so clumsy in my life. I am such an idiot! I just fell out of Max's room, or her mom's room, after experiencing the best kiss of my life. I mean, I had high hopes for Max, but she just blew all those expectations out of the water.

When I met Max four years ago, I knew she would be beautiful, but I didn't think she would grow up to be the most breath taking woman I've ever seen. The way she was standing in her room, just standing there. She looked like a goddess. Her dirty blonde hair, tanned skin, toned, beautifully toned body; I am so in over my head. I'm being such a girl right now. Screw it.

When I got back to the house, I realized I was about to lie to Iggy for the first time since my mother died. I walked into the house and Iggy was sitting on the couch. He looked directly at me with those pale blue eyes. "Did you tell her?"

I didn't want to lie. It just wasn't the right time. "Yeah," I said quietly.

Iggy didn't question the matter. He trusts me. "Good, now when's the next appointment?"

"Monday," I was back to my one word responses. I didn't wait for Iggy to question me further. I wanted to lose myself in a song. I hadn't played the guitar since my mother died. Iggy, my mom, and I used to sit up at night. My mom taught us both. She said a guitar was the easiest way to a girl's heart. I didn't care about girls then, but I cared about the moments that Iggy and I got to spend with her. I know Iggy still thinks about Mom. His eyesight was gone shortly after her death after a car crash. I'll spare you the details on that. We've all tried to forget them anyways.

When I got to my room, I reached into my closet and pulled out the dusty guitar case. I opened it, and for a moment I couldn't remember why I stopped playing. I grabbed the neck of the guitar and sat down against the wall. My fingers danced along the strings, as if they had never stopped.

I sighed at the familiarity of it, but I couldn't help but miss my mother.

I was consumed by the music when Angel walked in. "Fang, I had a bad dream." I ushered for her to come over and sit on my lap. "It was about Mommy."

Angel remembered more about Mom then I thought she would. She remembered her voice, the feel of her hair, the smell of her clothes, and everything I try so desperately to hold onto. "It was the day Mommy died."

"It's okay Angel, I dream about that too." Angel started crying in my arms. This is what I hated. I blamed myself for the tears Angel was sheading. I was the reason for them.

"Fang, I wish we could have done something," she sobbed. I just held her tighter. Even Angel breaks down and cries sometimes. I felt tears building in my eyes. I held Angel tighter as she cried. I would never let anything happen to her. I would give her every chance in the world for as long as I could. She deserves that of me.

"Don't worry Angel, it's all going to get better. I promise."

Angel looked up at me with her gorgeous eyes and whispered, "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," I said as I held out my pinky. Angel's small pinky wrapped around mine and she smiled at me. I couldn't fix everything, but I could make some things better. I could try to at least.

Max's POV

I couldn't get that stupid kiss out of my mind. Stupid Fang. He just goes around kissing people and completely blowing their minds. My mind was officially blown to bits. Ugh! My summer is not starting out normal.

Was that kiss because Fang liked me, or he wanted to prove something? I needed to know, but how could I find out? If I ask Fang he'll just shrug and that will be the end of it. No answer. I could make him jealous…

Now that has potential. I changed into a bikini and shorts and then grabbed my phone to call Iggy. He answered and I invited him, Fang, Angel and Nudge to the beach. Of course they accepted. I walked to the beach and started sun bathing while I waited for everyone to get there.

I was enjoying my fun in the sun when a guy walked over to me. "Hey, I'm Jake."

I sat up, perfect timing. "Max," I said as I held my hand out.

"Nice to meet you," Jake sat down next to me and continued. "So what are you doing out here alone?"

"Waiting for some friends," which was true. There were just other intentions as well.

"Mind if I wait with you?"

"You kind of already are," I said with a smile.

Jake was cute, beach blonde hair, tan, muscular. I'm over that look. Now I'm onto something a little….darker. Jake and I made casual conversation. Nothing special, but when I saw Fang, Iggy, Angel, and Nudge walking toward me, I scooted closer to Jake and started flirting even more. I was enjoying this.

I had never officially met Angel and Nudge, but I would soon realize just what I was in for. "Max!" A girl yelled at me. I was guessing it was Angel because, well, she looked like an Angel.

I looked at Jake and said, "My friends are here…"

"Well, I guess I should go." Jake stood up and offered his hand to me. I grabbed it and when he pulled me up, I 'accidently' fell into his arms. Whoops. I'm just so clumsy.

Jake smiled, gave me a hug and excused himself. Just as he was walking away, the little girl reached me and jumped into my arms. I didn't even know this girl and she already liked me. Weird. Really, really, weird.

"I'm Angel. Fang and Iggy told me lots about you. I knew it was you."

"Well, I'm Max, and how old are you?"

"I'm 8. I look a lot smaller, but I'm really 8." Angel was extremely small. I thought she was about six.

"So I see you've met Angel," Iggy said laughing.

"Yeah, but I didn't really have a choice."

Fang was standing completely still next to Iggy, his eyes blazing. Oh he was so mad. Win for Max!

"ZOMG, hi! I'm Nudge. I haven't met you before but hi! You're really pretty. I heard Fang say that you were pretty, but I didn't think you would be that pretty. I mean, your hair is just AMAZING! Do you do anything to it, or is it all natural? Like seriously, prettiest hair I've ever seen in my whole life."

"NUDGE!" Iggy yelled and slapped a hang over her mouth.

"Thanks Nudge," I said slowly, not really sure what just happened.

"I'm going to take Nudge and Angel down to the water. I'll let you two talk," Iggy said smiling a dirty smile. What a whore.

Iggy, Angel and Nudge walked away, and Fang said, "So who was that?"

"Jake, he came over to talk to me while I waited. He's cute," I said smiling. I was winning this battle. Fang didn't say anything so I hit his arm and said, "Jealous are you?"

I didn't give Fang a chance to say anything. I ran off toward the water to hang with Iggy and the girls. "So how does a blind guy keep an eye on two girls in the water?"

"Mad skill, duh," Iggy said with a smile.

I thought it was a pretty legitimate question. "So sorry, I must hail the all-powerful mad-skilled Iggy.

"I'm glad you finally see it my way Max."

Fang was suddenly standing by my side and he scared the crap out of me. I hit him on the arm and said, "Creep." Fang just shrugged.

I wasn't quite done messing with Fang, so I ran into the water to play with the girls, completely ignoring Fang. Angel jumped into my arms as Nudge splashed water all over me. Oh it was so on. I dropped Angel into the water and splashed Nudge. Angel jumped out of the water laughing and before I knew it, someone's arms were wrapped around me. Fang.

He picked me up and carried me onto the sand. He kept walking until I could no longer see Angel, Nudge or Iggy. The rocky shore concealed us and when Fang put me down, he pushed me up against one of the rocks. He towered over me. Fang bent down toward me ear and whispered, "I wasn't jealous. I was furious."

So it did work. Before I could even speak Fang kissed me. He put his hands on my face and kissed me with more feeling than anyone had ever kissed me before. As soon as his lips were on mine, and it registered in my brain, they were gone…and walking away. That's not fair.

I fell back against the rock and took a deep breath. He just won. I started to walk back toward the group but I was flustered. I saw everyone in the water, including Iggy and Fang, but I was standing there trying to compose myself. No one has ever had this kind of effect on me. This can't be good.

"Max come on!" Angel yelled.

I waded into the water and was met by Iggy picking me up and throwing me into the water. That blind kid was going to get it. I jumped on Iggy's back and was pulled off by Fang. He threw me over his shoulder and I hit his back desperately trying to escape. Oh man, he was ripped.

I was thrown into the water and that began the most epic water fight to ever take place. It was pretty much life altering. Not really life altering, but it was pretty intense.

It's safe to say I won. I am guilty of making a couple cheap shots to the boys, but hey, you got to do what you got to do. I did it.

"I am victorious!" I yelled from the sand. I struck a victory pose in the sand and waited for my congrats, but it never came.

"You suck Max," Iggy said as threw sand on me. How he managed to hit me in the face I still don't know, but it happened.

"You're just jealous that I won."

"You hit me in some very sensitive places. I would like to have children one day."

"I'm sorry, Igs, but I still won."

Angel and Nudge were still playing in the water but not as aggressively as before. I collapsed in the sand and began soaking up the sun.

**As always, let me know what you think**

**Love,**

**~Kat~**


	10. Chapter 10

**loook at that..another chapter! You guys are lucky i love you (:**

**Thanks for all the love too...i love the love haha**

**Enjoyyyyyyy**

Chapter 10

The day at the beach ended without another incident. I waited patiently for Fang to make a move, but it never happened. Internal sigh. I hugged Angel and Nudge goodbye and they started running around. Those two kids never ran out of energy.

"Max, are you coming back to the house?"

"I didn't plan on it."

"Well, I'm cooking and it's family movie night. It's Nudge's turn to pick the movie…"

"Dude, you shouldn't have said it was Nudge's turn. Nudge picks the worst movies," Fang said as he hit Iggy.

Fang had been relatively talkative today. It was weird. "I guess I can go, even if it's Nudge's night," I said with a smile.

Fang, Iggy and I started walking along the beach as Angel and Nudge ran ahead. When I was close to my house I said my farewells and started walking back to the house so I could shower and get ready for the movie night.

I walked into the house and Ella ran over, grabbed my arm, and dragged me upstairs. She didn't even say anything as she did. She must be pissed. Crap.

"Where have you been?" She yelled.

"Uh, the beach?"

"Brigid is such a bitch! I can't stand her. Her mom is worse. You cannot leave me alone in this house. I can't take it!"

"Ella, breathe. I'm going out tonight and when I get home we'll figure everything out. Okay?"

"Please, take me with you."

Ella was seriously begging. "Hang on." I called Iggy and asked if it was okay if Ella came and he was more than thrilled. Iggy was secretly a party animal. It was obvious.

I showered and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tight t-shirt. I was waiting for Ella when she walked into my room. Uh oh. "You are not wearing those!"

"But…."

"No buts. Sit down and shut up."

There was no arguing with Ella when it came to me getting ready. She straightened my hair, put on more make-up than I ever wear, but it didn't look bad. It was still subtle, but it made my features pop.

The clothes were a huge argument. Ella wanted me to wear a skirt, and there was no way that was happening. We settled on jeans and a low cut embellished green tank top. I grabbed my purse, with a secret pair of sweatpants hiding inside, and walked out to my car with Ella.

Ella decided to wear white shorts and a pastel blue tank, casual, but cute. We got to the house and I just walked inside. I didn't bother knocking. They knew I was coming.

I wasn't even inside for two seconds when I heard Iggy yell my name. "Hey Iggy," I yelled back.

Iggy came walking around the corner with an apron and chef's hat on. Ella giggled beside me and I just stared. "Uh, nice outfit," I said giving him a pat on the back.

"I know, I had to dress to impress though."

"You're dressed to do something all right."

"Thanks Max!"

"That wasn't a compliment," I said shaking my head.

"It was for me."

I didn't say anything until I went and sat on the couch. I made myself right at home. I put my feet on the table and said, "Iggy, I'm hungry."

"You just got here!"

"I didn't eat. I wanted to wait for your wonderful food," I said with a smile.

"Someone's a suck up."

Ella and I sat on the couch making jokes at Iggy when the girls ran in. "Iggy, Gazzy's on the phone!"

"Give me that!"

Nudge came over and sat next to Ella and I and started talking. "Hi, I'm Nudge. You must be Ella. You're really pretty too. You kinda look like Max, but not really. You're both really pretty though…"

"Nudge, who's Gazzy?" I asked between her breaths.

"Oh! That's my brother. Him and Angel are twins. He's at a smart camp or something. He likes to invent stuff. That's what the camp is for. He has a gas problem, that's why we call him Gazzy.. He can build bombs. Iggy helps him. He comes home tomorrow I think. You'll have to meet him cause he's really cool…"

"Okay Nudge!" I yelled. I didn't really want a monologue.

At that moment, Fang decided to walk in the room. Shirtless. Oh my god. His abs are so hot! He is so hot. Ella hit me, literally hit me. I glared at her not really sure of the reason for being hit.

She leaned over and whispered, "You didn't tell me Fang was so hot, or Iggy!"

I didn't think Iggy was hot. He looked too sweet for my tastes, well, my new tastes. Fang acknowledged me with a small smile and even that was hot. What is up with me today?

"Igs, let me talk to Gazzy."

"Okay..dude, call us when you get home. We all miss you. Love you too, bro."

That was cute. I loved how close this family was. I'd never heard any of them argue with each other. They all loved each other unconditionally and knew exactly what the other was thinking. I had been accepted into a family that didn't need another person. They had everything they needed. I couldn't help but love this family. I was grateful for the chance to be a part of this family. Mine was crumbling while theirs was only getting stronger.

"Hey Gaz," Fang said as he walked out of the room.

Iggy went back to cooking while Nudge ran out of the room to go help Angel with something. Ella hit me again and said, "Please tell me you have at least _touched_ Fang's abs."

I smirked. Fang would be proud. "Yes…"

"Holy crap, you've kissed him haven't you?"

How did she figure that out? "Uh…"

"Max!" she yelled. Iggy turned to look at us and Ella quickly apologized and whispered, "Amazing?"

"Beyond amazing," I whispered back.

Ella squealed and Iggy turned around again. "What are you two talking about?"

"Cats," I said quickly.

"And I'm a unicorn." I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Iggy. "Watch it or you won't get to eat."

"I love you, Iggy," I said quickly.

"That's more like it," Iggy said with his goofy smile.

Fang walked back in, with a shirt on, and sat down next to me. He rested his arms on the back of the couch. His hair was messy as always and his eyes were burning through my skin. I could feel his gaze. That is so creepy.

Iggy came over and say next to Ella. "What, no food?" I questioned.

"It's in the oven. I made you lasagna Max."

"Yummy," I said as I rested back on the couch, right onto Fang's arm. "Oh sorry," I mumbled. Fang just smirked and moved his arm. I thought he would move it completely, but he rested it on my shoulder. I felt my cheeks heat up for no reason. This sucks!

"Guys, come on! Movie!"

Nudge came running in the room with _Despicable Me_. I am perfectly okay with this movie. Actually, I love this movie. "Go start it Nudge," Iggy commanded.

The living room was set up with one long couch, where Ella, Iggy, Fang and I sat, and two chairs that Angel and Nudge were sitting in. Fang was sitting there casually with his arm draped over my shoulder. I was acutely aware of his arm around me though. We weren't cuddling; it was just that relaxed sitting next to each other. Oh, I wish it was cuddling.

I really do love this movie. I love the little yellow guys. They are just the best, plain and simple. We finished the movie just as the oven beeped. Food! I need food.

Iggy jumped up and pulled the lasagna out of the oven it smelled heavenly. Nudge and Angel were chattering in the chairs laughing about something while Fang looked at me with those big beautiful eyes. Ella and I were talking about Brigid. Ella was having problems with her too. At least it wasn't just me that thought she was a bitch.

Iggy set up plates for everyone on the table and called us over. I didn't understand how this family functioned so well without parents. I really didn't understand how Iggy functioned so well blind. We took out seats at the table and dug into the lasagna. I hadn't had a true family meal in years. At the table with these people, I felt like more of a family than I did with my own.

Fang's POV

I saw Max sitting on the couch and she looked beautiful. She always was beautiful, but she was at a new level right now. I wished everyone was gone and it was just her and I. I would have to pull her away sometime. I wanted to kiss her more than anything right now.

We were sitting on the couch together, and all I wanted to do was pull her closer. I wanted her body against my chest. I wanted so much more from her than friends. I just don't want to hurt her. I wouldn't be here long enough. I came here looking for her. I found her. Now, I can't stand to leave her. If I don't make her think we're more than friends, maybe it'll be easier for her.

After dinner, it was about nine. Angel was getting tired, Nudge was still energetic as always, Ella was sitting on the couch flirting with Iggy, and Max was laying on the floor rubbing her stomach.

"That was soooo good Iggy. I'm going to barf."

"Please don't barf on the floor."

I chuckled at Max's masculinity. I have never seen a girl eat as much as Max. She really was something. I was cleaning up the dishes like I always do, when Max came over. "I'll help you," she said quickly shoving me out of the way. I was grateful for the alone time with her. Granted we weren't totally alone, but we could talk and no one would hear us.

"You guys are really close aren't you?" I just nodded. "It's really nice. I mean, Ella and I, we're from a broken family, it's nice seeing one like this that's so close. You guys really care about each other don't you?"

"Once Mom died, we all became really close. We never knew when our last moment together would be." I'd never really said anything like that to Max.

Max glanced up at me, as if shocked by what I said, but then quickly regained her composure. "Yeah, I get that. I watched my mom die. I got to say goodbye, but it wasn't right."

"Do you miss her?"

Max set the plate down that she was drying and said, "Every second of every day."

"I'm sorry, Max."

"It's cool. Fate is fate. I miss her, but she made me who I am."

I'd never expected Max to be so honest with me. It killed me. I wasn't being honest with her. I couldn't hurt her like that. Max and I finished the dishes in peace and quiet and when we finished, Ella and Iggy were cuddled up on the couch talking still, Angel was passed out on the floor and Nudge wasn't far behind.

I went and picked Angel up and ushered for Max to come with me. I went and put Angel to bed as Max waited in the hall. When I walked out I pulled her into my bedroom.

"What are we doing?"

"Nothing, I just thought Iggy and Ella would like some time alone."

"Go Ella," Max said with a smile.

Max flopped on my bed and closed her eyes. She was so beautiful. I wanted to kiss her. So I bent down over her and kissed her.

**Well, thanks for reading. Hope you liked it!**

**Kat (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellooo again my loves!**

**Here's the chapter where Fang's secret is spilled! hehehehe**

**Hope you like it (:**

Chapter 11

I felt Fang's lips before I realized what was happening. I sat up and Fang snaked his arms around me. He pulled me closer and I was perfectly okay with it. My body was on fire. Everywhere Fang was touching was ablaze, which was nearly everything. I knotted my fingers in his hair as he bit my bottom lip. Oh my gosh.

Fang pushed me back on his bed and deepened the kiss. Her hand pushed up my shirt. The feel of his hand on my bare skin was simply intoxicating. Fang pulled away and kissed my neck. A small moan escaped from my lips. Fang looked up at me through his eyelashes at me, and his eyes were smoldering. God, he was so sexy.

Fang bit my neck and then went back to kissing my lips. I pushed Fang off of me and pulled his shirt off. Those abs deserved to free. I ran my hands up his chest and a small growl escaped his lips. Payback. Fang pulled away and looked at me with those eyes. He kissed my cheek and rolled over on his side.

My breathing was heavy and I was trying desperately to control it so Fang wouldn't notice. I put my hand on my forehead and sighed in frustration. He would just stop. Fang picked up on my frustration and grabbed my hand. He put my hand delicately on his chest. I could feel his heart pounding, just like mine.

I looked at him, unsure of his actions. "I didn't want to stop," Fang whispered in my ear.

"Why did you?" I wasn't sure my voice would work, but it did. It sounded small, which I hated.

"I had too," Fang said quietly as he looked away. I didn't understand, but I didn't question Fang. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

I sat up awkwardly. "I should go see if Ella's okay."

Fang just nodded in approval. I went to the living room and saw Ella and Iggy kissing on the couch. I knew she would do that! "Ella!"

"Oh hey, Max," Ella said blushing.

"We should be getting home soon Ells."

Ella sighed and gave Iggy one final kiss. We walked to the door and I hugged Iggy goodbye.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Fang…he's just weird. One second he does something and the next he completely changes his mind."

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Uh, nothing," Iggy said quickly. "Goodnight Max," Iggy said as he kissed my cheek, in a brotherly way.

I walked to the car and gave Ella and Iggy some alone time. I like Iggy. I think Ella and him would be great together. I'm a great matchmaker. If only I could figure out my own relationship.

Fang's POV

I was laying in my bed, waiting for Max to come back, but she never did. I heard the door close and Iggy barged into my room. "You lied to me!" He yelled.

"What?"

"You didn't tell her!"

"Iggy, calm down," I said as I stood up.

"No Fang, I will not calm down! You lied to me. When Mom died we promised we would not lie to each other. Max asked me why you keep changing your mind. You are the reason we are here! You just had to meet Max. You did, and now you're playing with her heart. You need to figure this crap out. I can't believe you lied to me."

"Iggy…"

"No Fang, forget it. Figure it out yourself. You're obviously doing so well."

"No Iggy, you figure it out. Max's mom died from cancer! How can I tell her? How can I hurt her like that? I didn't think she would be this amazing. I thought if I saw her, and she was happy and successful I would be able to leave her alone. She's different than anything I could have ever imagined. She makes me believe everything will be okay. Do you know what that feels like?"

Iggy and I sat down on the bed together. "Dude, you have to tell her. She deserves to know."

"I know, but I can't lose her." For the first time since my mother died, I felt like crying. I knew Max was the girl of my dreams. I couldn't lose her, not yet at least.

Iggy and I weren't just brothers. We were best friends. That's how this family functioned, and I betrayed that. I had to tell Max everything. Now.

I grabbed my phone and called Max. She answered and I said, "Come back. I have to tell you something."

Max's POV

Ella and I were already home when Fang called. I had changed into sweatpants and taken my make-up off, but Fang sounded serious. What was he hiding from me?

I got back to the house and just walked in. Iggy was in the kitchen putting something away. "Hey Max," he said quietly. "Fang's in his room."

I wasn't sure what was going on, but I was about to find out. When I walked in Fang's room he was sitting on his bed, staring out the window. "Hey," I said quietly.

"Hi," he said not even looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"I need to tell you something…"

"Go ahead, you know you can tell me anything." I meant that. Something with Fang and I just clicked. I trusted him, even if I had no reason to. I knew he wasn't going to leave me soon.

"Sit down," he commanded.

I sat next to him. I was genuinely worried about what Fang had to say. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Max, I understand if you get upset. I should have told you a long time ago."

"Fang, please, just tell me."

"I have cancer."

**Well, let's hear what you have to say (:**

**-Kat-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooooo Fang has cancer...sorry guys. I hope you guys like the next chapter (:**

Chapter 12

_"Max, the hospital just called. It's Mom."_

_ Jeb, Ella and I practically flew to the hospital. We ran to her room. She was laying there, her breathing slow. My mother's hair had fallen out weeks ago, almost as soon as her treatment had started, but she still looked beautiful. Her eyes were heavy, but I knew it was time. Ella was crying as was Jeb. I was still holding it together. I ran to my mother's side. "Mom, hey," I whispered._

_ "Max, Ella," she whispered. Her voice was frail. I started crying. "Hey, don't cry guys."_

_ "But Mom…" I sobbed._

_ "No buts Max," my mom touched my cheek. I cried harder. She coughed. "Max, Ella, come sit down." Ella did as she was told and my mother grabbed Ella's hand as well. "I won't be around to tell you guys everything, but I can try right now."_

_ Mom was struggling even with that sentence. "Be safe, please, no drugs." She stopped to take a breath. "Alcohol, I know you'll drink. Already acknowledged." Ella and I had to laugh a little. "Boys. You girls don't settle for anything. Love is something truly amazing. Love is needing someone. Love is putting up with someone's bad qualities because they somehow complete you." _

_ "Mom…"_

_ "I'm not done Max. There is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart... I'll always be with you." Ella and I finished the quote from Winnie the Pooh with her. My mother always used to say this to us._

_ "I love you," Ella and I both sobbed. _

_ "I love you too, Max, Ella." My mother closed her eyes and the beeps slowly faded into nothing. Jeb was crying also. He held us both. In an instant, my mother was gone._

Fang's POV

"How could you not tell me? Why did you come here?"

"Max, I had to meet you. When I saved you, I felt something that I never felt before. I don't know why I saved you. It was the best decision I ever made. Even if you walk out that door right now, I would not regret a moment with you. You make me believe that I can survive this…"

"How bad?"

"It's Leukemia. It's pretty bad. I don't know how long I have." Max did the one thing I never expected her to do. She started crying. "No, Max! Please don't cry. I'm sorry." I reached for her. I wanted to hold her.

She jumped away. "No! How could you? I told you my mom died from cancer! You didn't think this would bother me? I can't lose two people to cancer. I just can't lose you too." Max rested her weight against the wall and slid to the floor, crying.

I stood up and went to sit with her. "I'm sorry. I'm selfish."

"You're such an ass, Fang," Max cried into my shoulder.

"Come on, don't cry."

"I don't want to watch you die," Max looked up at me with those big eyes and I lost it. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"I don't want to die," I said. As soon as the words left my mouth, the tears began falling. Max rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms possessively around her. "Are you going to leave?"

"Do you want me too?" I shook my head no. Max can't leave me, not now. "How long have you known?"

"Three weeks, a blood test found it. I wasn't showing any severe symptoms, but it's worse than they thought. I start treatment on Monday." Max nodded. I can't believe I'm putting Max through this. I couldn't believe I was so selfish.

Max's POV

No. This can't be happening. I can't lose Fang too. My heart was already breaking. I didn't know if I was strong enough to watch Fang's life be taken by cancer, the same way my mother's had been. My mind flashed back to that day. _You are braver than you believe. Stronger than you seem_. I feel so weak though. I feel like a coward. How can I get Fang through this?

Hope is the biggest weapon against cancer. I can't give up. Fang won't give up if I don't. I can do this. I value this boy's life. He saved mine once. I owe him this. I may barely know Fang, but I feel like I am a part of this family. I will not let them down.

When I woke up the next morning, I was lying in Fang's bed with his arms wrapped securely around my waste. I felt his breath on my neck. I moved slightly, and Fang stirred. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Morning…" I said quietly. "Sorry, I fell asleep last night."

"It's cool. I didn't want you to leave." I felt my cheeks heat up. I didn't say anything for a few moments so Fang moved away from me. "I'm sorry about everything."

"Just forget it Fang. You told me…"I didn't know what to say to Fang so I said something I always say. "I'm hungry."

I didn't wait for Fang to say anything. I just stood up and walked out of his room. I thought back to last night. I saw Fang cry. The walls that surrounded him didn't break. They shattered in front of me. His heart had been vulnerable. I leaned up against the wall and put my hand on my forehead. This was too much to handle.

"Morning Max," Iggy said as he walked through the hallway.

I had to be strong. "Morning, Igs. I'm hungry. Cook for me," I demanded.

"As you wish, your majesty," Iggy said with a smile. I couldn't help but laugh at Iggy's attitude. Something about him just made me laugh. He was a serious comic relief, which is exactly what I needed.

Nudge and Angel were already in the kitchen waiting for Iggy. I'm not the only one that needs food! Nudge saw me and squealed. "ZOMG Max! Did you stay with Fang last night? That is so cute! Have you guys kissed? Is he a good kisser? Will you go shopping with us? Me and Angel want to go shopping and I think it'll be really fun! We can pick out your clothes for you to try on! It will be so much fun!"

I wasn't really sure if I wanted to stay here and hang out with Fang, so I crazily agreed with Nudge. I hate shopping, but I'm going. Kill me now.

Iggy made bacon, eggs, and toast. Completely delicious. I devoured my food and got more. I'm a pig. I know, it's normal for me. I told Nudge that I was going to run home and change and that I would be back in a little bit. It was true, but I needed some space too. I needed to be away from Fang. As much as I wanted to avoid Fang, I know that I need him. He makes me feel different. I've never had such a response to anyone. When he touches me, it's like wildfire through my body. How can I run away from that? My mind is telling me to run. I can't feel the pain of watching him die. My heart, on the other hand, is already invested. Fang had my heart from the moment he saved me. Stupid heart.

I got home and Ella was sitting on the couch waiting for me. "Max!" she yelled as soon as she saw me. It took her only a second to know something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Fang," I paused, "he's got cancer."

Ella took a step back. "No, he can't." I just nodded.

"Ella, I can't do it. I can't watch him go like Mom did." Ella hugged me. I was normally extremely in control of my emotions. Fang and Ella are the only people that have seen me cry since my mother died. Ella knew I wasn't as strong as I pretended to be, but she never said anything. She just held me. She knew I just needed someone to hold me.

"Are you going back?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm going shopping with Nudge and Angel. Then I don't know. I don't even know what I want to do."

"You can do this, Max. I know you can."

"What seems to be the problem girls?" Jeb said as he walked into the room.

"Uh, nothing. We were just talking," Ella said quickly.

"Ella, you really shouldn't lie. I heard the whole conversation. Max, if your friend begins to lose in his fight against cancer, I might be able to help him."

"How?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"We'll discuss it if it becomes a problem, Maximum."

Jeb walked out of the room without another word. He is so weird, and annoying. Ella and I went upstairs to talk some more and so I could change. I was regretting this whole shopping thing already.

**Sooo tell me what you think (:**

**-Kat-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here's the next chapter (:**

Chapter 13

You know how I was regretting the whole shopping thing? I really regret going now. It was pure torture. Nudge and Angel picked out several dresses for me to try on, all of them pink. I'm trying desperately to forget this day already. I might be permanently scarred.

Nudge, Angel and I walked in the house and I instantly yelled for Iggy. "Feed me!"

"Way ahead of you Max," Iggy said as he reached for a plate. I smelled them before I saw them. Cookies! I dropped my bags on the floor and grabbed the plate of cookies from Iggy. These are mine, all mine.

I was sitting on the couch stuffing my face full of cookies when Fang walked in. Even his presence in the room made the hair stand up on my arms. He looked at me, but his usually piercing eyes, were soft, sad, and worst of all, broken. I didn't want cookies anymore. I didn't want anything, except Fang.

Fang walked to the kitchen, grabbed a water bottle, and walked out. He didn't even say anything. I set the plate of cookies down and flopped on the couch. Iggy, Nudge, and Angel were going to pick up Gazzy, so I was here alone, with Fang.

I walked to Fang's room and saw him standing by the window. "Hi…" I said quietly. He turned to look at me, but didn't say anything. "I went shopping with Angel and Nudge, it sucked." Fang just nodded. I walked over to Fang and put my hand on his arm. "I'm not going anywhere, Fang."

Fang looked up at me and his eyes were burning. "You aren't going to run?"

"I want too, but I can't. I'm here, always," I said with a smile.

Fang bent down and gently kissed me. It was brief, but it left me wanting more. "Max…"

"Don't say anything, and that might be the only time I actually tell you not to say anything, so listen, please."

Fang smirked and hugged me. I tried to hit him away, but it failed. Fang started laughing and I couldn't help but join in the laughter.

I'd never heard Fang sound so carefree. His laughter was contagious, but gorgeous, like his face. Man, I need to get passed how hot Fang is. It's not fair for someone to be so damn sexy!

Fang and I were just relaxing in his room when we heard everyone come home. Nudge was talking, as always, but there was new voice added to the mix. I finally got to meet the infamous Gazzy.

Fang pulled me out of the room and Gazzy ran over to hug him. Fang was completely different when he was around his family. The walls he had up were still up, but they weren't as high. His eyes softened and had a warmth in them that was unmistakable. His love for his family was something to envy.

Gazzy started telling Fang all about his weeks at camp. Fang just nodded and let him talk. Iggy went to the fridge and pulled out a cake that read 'Welcome home Gazzy' on it. Gazzy didn't bother using a fork to eat it. He just put his hands in and started eating. Boys.

Gazzy put some icing on Nudge's nose, which led to a cake war. If you think that the cake stayed in a normal cake form, on a plate, and not on anyone's clothes, you must be insane. Cake was everywhere.

I'd never felt more at home than when I was with Fang and his family. I couldn't get over it. I never really believed in fate or destiny, but I believe that it was destiny for me to end up in Fang's arms. It was my destiny to save him. That's exactly what I was going to do.

Fang's POV

Max has stayed at the house since I told her I had cancer. She wasn't just with me. She had taken a role that hadn't been filled for four years. She was acting as a mother. When Angel and Nudge started arguing Max broke it up. When Iggy and Gazzy made messes, she demanded it be cleaned. The house ran smoothly before Max was here, but now it was running without a hitch. Max belonged in this family. She really did. Ella's presence was also nice. Her and Iggy were close and everyone was thoroughly distracted from my current situation. I couldn't stop thinking about the turmoil within me, but I wouldn't burden anyone else with my worry.

Monday morning came, my first day of intense treatment, and I was genuinely scared. I knew what chemo and radiation did to people. I'd do anything to stay here. I can't leave this family. I can't leave Max.

Iggy made breakfast like always and I barely touched it. Max glanced over at me with those deep brown eyes and she gave me a small smile. She knew I was scared about today. I didn't need to tell her. Max and I had this connection. We both just knew.

After breakfast I went upstairs to get ready and I thought Max would come up and talk to me, but she never did. I needed her comfort right now. I waited and waited, but nothing. I had to leave without a word from Max. I walked downstairs and saw Max lying on the couch. I walked over to say goodbye, and saw that she was sleeping. So that's why I never heard from her. Oh Max.

I kissed her cheek and walked to the door, but Max woke up. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"The doctor?" I said matter-of-factly.

"But it's like eight in the morning."

"It's noon, Max."

"Well shoot…I didn't mean to fall asleep."

I had to laugh. Max is such a mess. "I need to go."

"Oh, right," Max said quietly. She ran over to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her. The warmth of her body against mine was pure bliss. It made me forget the looming dread that was awaiting me. I kissed Max's forehead and Max pulled away. "I'm coming with you."

"You don't have too," I said quietly. I wanted Max to go, but I would never ask her to go.

"Yes, I do. You aren't changing my mind. Let's go." I had to chuckle at Max's demanding attitude. There really was no arguing with her.

We got in her car and she drove to the hospital. We had light conversation on the way. It was clear we were both nervous.

Max's POV

Waiting. I hate waiting. I just wanted to get Fang's round of chemo out of the way. I knew he would be sick. My mother never handled chemo well and I was going to be miserable if Fang went through the same pain. As Fang and I waiting, I examined the room. White walls, white floors. Why is everything so bright? It's disgusting.

Finally, Fang's name was called and we both jumped up. We waited in the room for the doctor to show up, but Fang and I didn't say a word. Everything was white, again, and I had to laugh at the contrast of Fang and the room. I have to admit, he did look really hot right now.

I must have been staring, because Fang smirked and said, "Catching flies there, Max."

I blushed but I didn't have time for a rebuttal because the doctor walked in. She was a gorgeous red head. "Hello, I'm Dr. Brigid Dawyer. You must be Nick." Fang shook her hand and I already hated this doctor. She was too pretty. "So, I've looked at your charts and it's a little too early to tell just what the outcome will be. We're going with strong chemo treatments and we will try everything to beat this cancer." Brigid was batting her eye lashes at Fang, like she was flirting with him.

It's kind of hard to flirt with someone when talking about cancer. She didn't even acknowledge me. What a bitch. She led Fang out to the treatment area and I was left behind. This is ridiculous. I am Maximum Ride. I do not get ignored! I didn't say anything. I am a mature young adult. I will let this appointment go as planned. Yes, I can do this.

Dr. Dawyer set Fang up for chemo and walked out. Fang and I were the only people in the room. Fang was sitting there with his eyes closed. "Stop staring, Max."

I hadn't realized I'd been staring, but I was. Fang motioned for me to move over by him and I did. Fang looked weak right now. He was at the mercy of a machine. I hated seeing him like this.

"Iggy and Gazzy blew up the shed."

"You're kidding," I said angrily.

"Nope, Iggy texted me."

"I'm going to kill them," my motherly instincts took over when I stayed with Fang. It just seemed natural. I was a born leader. It's a gift.

Fang's treatment went without a hitch, and I thought he would handle treatments better than my mom had, but as we were walking out to the car, Fang started puking. I know this normal, so I didn't freak out. I sat Fang down on the nearby benches and waited for him to regain composure. Fang's usually tan skin was pale and completely void of color. And so it began.

**Show me some love guys! haha 3 you all.**

**I'm going to start another story, inspired by the Olympics, and oooohh I'm super pumped for it.  
It should be posted by tonight sometime. **

**-Kat-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this took so long...but it's up now haha.  
****Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Fang and I drove around for a while; it used to make my mom feel better so I wanted to try with Fang. We were mostly silent, but occasionally we filled the empty space with light talk. I was still just as nervous as Fang was about this whole situation.

I cared more about Fang than I ever thought possible and that scared the crap out of me. My summer of hooking up with guys was vanishing. Even if I wanted to leave Fang, even though I don't, I couldn't. It would kill him, literally.

It's not that I wasn't happy with Fang. That wasn't the case at all. I was happier than I had been in years, despite the cancer spreading through Fang's body. After an hour or so we ended up back at the house. Fang was still exhausted and pale so we snuck in the back door. Fang didn't want his family to see him so weak. I helped him up the stairs and into bed, but as I went to leave, he grabbed my handed and whispered, "Don't leave me just yet."

The idea of someone wanting me so badly was scary. I'd never been anyone that special. To Fang, I was everything. I could see it in his eyes. Sometimes a girl just knows. I curled up against Fang's chest and listened to his slow breathing. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fantastic," Fang said as he gave me a glare. I couldn't help but chuckle. Even with Fang sick he was still a sarcastic butt head.

I heard Iggy and Gazzy yelling and I remembered the shed. Oh shoot. I kissed Fang quickly and jumped out of bed. "Iggy and Gazzy get your pyro-maniac butts up here!"

"Shit! Who told her?" I heard Iggy say.

"Language Iggy!" I waited for them to come walking up the stairs so I could yell at those butt heads for blowing up the shed. Iggy and Gazzy slowly came around the corner and before they could say anything I started talking. "Iggy, I cannot believe you blew up the shed! And Gazzy, you are smart enough to know _not _to blow up the shed. I mean seriously guys? You two are going to spend every day rebuilding that shed until it's done. Are we clear?"

Iggy and Gazzy just nodded. Yeah, I could be a real bitch sometimes. Iggy and Gazzy ran down the stairs and started laughing and goofing off again. Fang came walking out of his bedroom with his classic smirk on his face. His face was no longer as pale as it had been and his eyes seemed to have a some sort of emotion in them again.

Fang grabbed my hand and kissed my neck. "You are so attractive when you get all motherly," Fang whispered into my neck. Oh man, cue Goosebumps on my entire body. I turned to look at Fang and his eyes were so full of emotion that I was captivated by them.

Fang pulled me into his room and gently kissed me. His gentle kiss sent shivers through my body. This was not going to end well, or it was going to end really well. Wait, I don't even know. All I know, is I have an extremely attractive man kissing me. Who cares about the rest?

Fang pushed me up against the wall and deepened the kiss. Oh man, he tasted so good. He tasted like mint. Perfectly minty.

Fang lifted my black tank top over my head and threw it on the floor. I was almost perfectly okay with this. I was perfectly okay with this once I took Fang's shirt off. I ran my hands up his hard chest and relished this moment. Fang kissed my neck and slowly made his way to my shoulder. I felt him gently bite down. Oh shoot. He was going to give me a hickey. I didn't want a hickey, but I didn't want this moment to end. So I let him go. When Fang's lips found mine again I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as I could. There was no way I was letting him go.

Fang broke the kiss first. He pulled away, slightly out of breath and kissed my forehead. "Max…"

"Don't ruin it with words," I said silently. There was something about silence that I loved. Some people hated silence, but sometimes, silence spoke louder than words. Sometimes, silence was the loudest thing.

Fang still had me pinned up against the wall, neither of us wearing shirts. Fang ran his hand through my messy hair and just stared into my eyes. Fang's eyes held more secrets than anyone I've ever seen. I wondered how many girls had noticed the eyes that I was mesmerized by. I wondered how many girls he'd been with. Well, hello jealousy.

Without thinking, "Have you slept with anyone before?"

Fang chuckled, "Well, there goes that moment," I just shrugged. "And yes, I have."

"Oh…"

"Jealous?" Fang said as if he could read my mind.

"Perhaps a tiny bit…"

"And I'm jealous of every guy that has ever held your hand, touched your hair, and kissed your lips."

I didn't know what to say to Fang. His voice was low and unnaturally attractive. It just isn't fair for anyone to be this attractive. I waited for Fang to kiss me again, but he didn't. What a butt-head.

Fang's POV

If I could explain how terrible I feel, I would. My body just ached. I've never felt so terrible in my life. I thought I could be strong through the whole thing, but I just don't think I can. I'm so exhausted all the time and I just don't feel the same anymore.

Max and I finally left my room to go help out with dinner. I wasn't really hungry, but I didn't want to give Ma any reason to worry. Iggy was standing behind the stove, Gazzy was sitting at the table building something, and the girls were playing on the floor with some toys or whatever.

"Gazzy, what is that?" Max asked.

"Uh, it's a….a…."

"Not another bomb!" Max yelled angrily. Max was soon going to learn that Iggy and Gazzy were always building bombs. Gazzy just smiled that guilty smile.

Max and I were sitting on the couch, just relaxing. "I have to leave for a couple days. I have to go up to our barn…"

"Your family has a barn?"

"My family is rich, and my mom loved horses. So we got a barn. I just haven't been there in a while."

"Well, there's always a surprise with Maximum Ride."

"Oh yes, I'm just so full of surprises," Max said with a smile. Man, I loved that smile.

"When are you leaving?"

"Ella is picking me up tomorrow."

I hadn't slept without Max since I told her about the cancer. I didn't know if I could stand her leaving, even if it was only for a couple days.

**pretty boring chapter i know, but hey, there was some Fax! hehe until next time  
**

**-Kat-**


End file.
